In a communication system of mobile stations, a plurality of frequencies (bands, carriers) are used in order to increase the capacity to accommodate mobile stations in the communication system as a whole. A mobile station is located in a cell to which one of the frequencies is assigned, and performs communication through the frequency of the cell. Such a communication system using a plurality of frequencies is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example.